Drunk Regina
by Doodle96
Summary: Swanqueen prompt: Regina gets a little too drunk at granny's. Robin tries to stop her drinking but Regina gets angry/ emotional (about him going back to his wife) Emma steps in and is able to get Regina home, once home Regina doesn't want Emma to leave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Swanqueen prompt: Regina gets a little too drunk at granny's. Robin tries to stop her drinking but Regina gets angry/ emotional (about him going back to his wife) Emma steps in and is able to get Regina home, once home Regina doesn't want Emma to leave.**_

"RUBY!" I need more of…" Regina glares at the small glass confused deciding to hold it up for ruby to see "this!"

People in nearby booths started to whisper about the clearly over intoxicated mayor.

Ruby moves close to Regina so others don't hear her "I'm cutting you off. I've called Emma to take you home she will be here soon." Regina was about to protest when she felt a warm hand on her back slowly turning round on the bar stool she sees him.

"Robin" she slurs with a little nod. "Don't you think you have had enough Regina? Why don't I take you home?" "Ha!" she nearly slides of the stool but he catches her an keeps her in place "Take me home? Why don't you take your wife home!" Regina pushing him away so he is no longer holding on to her "Regina. Please." "LEAVE. ME. ALONE." _The bell on Granny's door echoes though the now silent diner._ "Did you not hear me Robin? Leave me alone and go back to your wife!" Regina growls Robin now red in the face just stares at the swaying mayor. He was about to speak when he felt a nudge on his shoulder "I've got this don't worry" he nods to the blonde sheriff and walks back to where his wife and kid sit.

"Ahhh the one and only saviour has arrived. You here to save me from all this dangerous alcohol?" Emma just smirks at the unusual state of Regina stepping closer she places a hand on her arm so she can lean in and whisper "I don't think you need saving your majesty but I do think you need some air. Come take a walk with me?" Regina grabs the side of Emmas jacket with her left hand as she struggles off the stool, slowly Emma slides her arm around Regina's waist so she can support her. They walked occasionally loosing their footing out of Granny's Regina's right arm slopped over Emmas shoulders.

Strolling down the streets of Storybrooke arm in arm with a drunken Mayor seemed a little unbelievable Emma definitely wasn't expecting to be doing this tonight.

"Miss Swan where exactly are you taking me? And where is my son while you're out taking me God knows where?!" It would of had more of the desired effect if she didn't slur most of the words and trip over nothing causing Emma to catch her again. "Our son Regina… Stop calling me Miss Swan, Emma is fine. And Henry OUR son is at home with Snow an Neal…You know this." she huffs. As she tries to get Regina walking again.

The walk to 108 Muffin Street seems a lot further away than usual. After another 5 minutes of a determined Regina declaring that "You're finally going to get rid of me aren't you Miss Swan? Thats why you won't tell me where we're going." and a very silent Emma who's trying to be patient with the overly loud and uncoordinated mayor they arrive at the house.

After having to awkwardly pat down an extremely ticklish and giggling Regina for the front door keys they both fall through the door. And begin to climb the staircase upto the master bedroom.

"Right…Regina I'm going to put you on the side of the bed while I take your heels off then your going to lie down while I go get you some water and painkillers for the morning Ok? What?.. why are you giggling? I'm not even touching you this time." Regina standing on her own in front of the blonde looks Emma straight in the eyes as she smirks lowering her voice to a sexy whisper "How long have you wanted to take me to bed sheriff?" with a cheeky wink she bursts out laughing once more falling on to the edge of the bed. If the room wasn't dark the Queen would have seen the rosie cheeks of the saviour.

Falling onto her knees she slowly slides each shoe off of Reginas feet. Regina is now sitting up staring Down at the saviour at her feet "I always wondered what it would take to have you on your knees before me princess." she snakes her hands onto the saviours neck and tangles her fingers in the rich blonde hair. Before Emma could even reply Regina had pulled her closer and locked their lips after a few seconds of utter shock Emma started moving her lips against Regina's gaining the taste of whisky? The Queens legs parted so that Emma could slide her body closer slightly hiking her purple dress up with this movement the kiss deepened Emmas hands grasp at the mayors hips puller her impossibly closer.

Breaking the kiss for only a second she was only able to husk the name "Regina" before being dragged into a lip biting kiss. _Why did you have to be this good with your mouth? Dammit!_ Pushing their foreheads together she was able to break the kiss once more "Regina, you're drunk you don't really want this… me. You're just upset… Lets' get you under the covers and you can sleep this off" after a few seconds of quiet Emma let go of Regina and stood up "come on, lie down" when Regina's head made contact with the pillow Emma noticed tear stained cheeks. She reached her fingers out and stroked them over the soft skin. Not saying a word she turns to walk out of the door.

*THUD*"EMMA!" _Ow shit!_ dropping the water she sprints back up the stairs into the master bedroom. "What! what happened?! Is everything ok? are you Ok?! What was that noise?" she notices the lamp on the floor an then looks at the very smiley mayor. "What? It fell. Emma? Can I ask you Something?" raising an eyebrow she nods "Do you think I'll ever be happy? Do… Do you think I'm worthy of a happy ending after everything I've done?" Emmas eyes soften "Of course you're worthy of being happy I will help you find your happy ending Robin is an idiot, I can't apologise for saving his wife and bringing her back. But I am sorry for hurting you in the process…" "I don't care about Robin, Emma…. will you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone anymore. You were wrong by the way. I do want this I do want you." Emma smiles "if you say so…you might feel a little different by morning" she slides off her jacket throwing it on the floor an kicks off her boots realising the reality of the moment she just stands there looking at Regina now lying back down looking at her.

"Are you just going to stand there shuffling your feet or are you going to get into this bed Miss Swan" Emma slowly slithers in next to Regina trying to keep a respectable amount of distance. Which turns out to be completely pointless when Regina sighs and shuffles closer to the saviour and raps her arms around her waist while placing her head on Emmas chest. Completely frozen it takes Emma a few moments to relax into the warm embrace placing her arms around the smaller women and holding her tightly against her chest. Regina's breathing has Changed making Emma believe she's fast asleep so she feels brave enough to mutter "I wish I was your happy ending, I'd never doubt you, cheat or lie. I'd worship you; treat you how you deserve to be treated. I love you Regina Mills but I'll never be able to tell you that while your awake I'm too much of a Coward but it's true." placing a light kiss on the top of her head she slowly drifts off into a light sleep not knowing that Regina heard every word slipping off into her own slumber shortly after the sweet confession with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2-The Morning after

Chapter 2

Unable to move to protect herself from the burning rays of the morning sun she awakes. Startled to find she wasn't in her bed at the loft she takes a deep breath and looks down to a sea of Chocolate brown hair. _Regina…O crap. What happened to waiting until she fell asleep then leaving Swan? Idiot._ Slowly trying to escape the Queens koala grip without waking her up is a lot harder than it sounds especially with one of Regina's legs resting over her and a knee pressing / rubbing a very sensitive place every now and then also made it quite distracting. _FOCUS SWAN! She will kill you if she realises you're still here. She asleep. she has no idea what that evil knee is doing to you right now. Breath through it._ with that Emma tries moving again

Regina tightens her grip on the saviours shirt "What is with the constant fidgeting Swan?" she utters as she moves her head from Emma's stomach to rest her chin on her chest still refusing to let go. Faces millimetres away from each other Emma stutters with a nervous smile "M-morning Gina". Regina squints her eyes not sure if she agrees with the mispronounce version of her name so she moves a little making her knee rub against the saviour again. This makes the saviour bite her lip to prevent a moan and a rather awkward situation. _That one was totally on purpose…I hope._ Regina smirks with a knowing look as she re-positions her head on the soft cushions which just happen to be Emmas breasts she nods back off to sleep. Emma still slightly shocked she didn't get a fireball to the face and kicked out she also falls back off to sleep smelling a slight smell of spiced apple and alcohol.

Waking up the second time that morning…afternoon? No morning. She nudges Regina awake who is less than happy about it.

"But I don't wanna" A still very tired an slightly Hung-over mayor whines as she launches a pillow across the room towards the saviour. Catching (the poor attempt of a throw) pillow she continues "You're worse than Henry in the morning, how do you even get up for all your morning meetings" "It's easy Miss Swan, I just arrange them all to be in the afternoon instead." Regina was up (totally unwillingly she was happy to stay In bed an cuddle the saviour not that she'd admit that) moving towards her turning so she had her back to Emmas front. After a few seconds of just standing there she looks over her shoulder "Well?… Are you going to unzip my dress or not?" she says with such ease. The look on Emmas face was a picture as her shaky hands grasp the zip lowering it down to reveal the Queens bare back and the top of her black lace…thongs? No. Way. _oh princess this is going to be too much fun_ still looking at Emma over her shoulder she decides to nibble on her bottom lip an giggle as she walks towards her on-suite accidently *cough cough* slipping her dress over her shoulders and down to her ankles so she can step out of it. "Feel free to make breakfast while I clean myself up Miss Swan."… Clearing her throat and running her hand over her mouth to make sure she wasn't dribbling she wondered slowly down stairs while scolding herself _Stop picturing Regina in nothing but her thong. Her black lace thong…her black lace thong that made her ass look amazing. O I'm so fucked. How am I meant to do anything after that?_

"Pancakes? I'm impressed you knew how to mix flour, eggs and milk Emma." Emma just smiles and moves a hot cup of coffee in front of the casually dressed Mayor. After demolishing all the pancakes (who knew the Queen has such an appetite) Emma takes the plates away.

It was around 2 in the afternoon at this point. Emma had started to wash the pots and Regina was bored. Hands covered in soapy water Emma decides to start a war she's not fully prepared for. She turns to the brunette who's sat Watching her. "Don't even think about it Miss Swan" a devious smirk appears on Emmas face as she flicks the water from her hands at Regina who flinches and opens her mouth With shock"O no you didn't. Its on" Regina was up and running (she actually ran!) Outside. Emma thinking she was clearly the winner turned back to do the last of the pots while giggling. Little did she know not to start a waterfight with an evil queen.

Putting the last plate on the draining board she hears the back door open as she turns around she's sprayed in the face with shooting ice-cold water. _Of course Regina would bring a hose to a water fight!_ After screaming like a Little girl still being hit with the water she hides beside the counter "THAT'S TOTALLY NOT FAIR REGINA! I'M DRENCHED!" She sneaks around the counter to surprise Regina (who of course already knows that she's moving) and just as she jumps out she's already being attacked with the water again she fights through the freezing water an slippery floor grabbing hold of the hose to tilt it towards Regina."You should know better than to fight a queen, dear" Both of them now drenched an laughing. Emmas white now see through top is showing off her black bra and sticking to her toned body. Noticing the state of the saviour Regina takes a step forward fully with the intention of grabbing hold of her but instead she loses her footing and slips pulling the Princess on top of her the hose flies off in the opposite direction.

Slowly lifting her self up by placing either hand each side of the small brunette under her who's legs she happens to be in-between "Are you Ok? Did I hurt you?" she asks between breaths. Reginas eyes lock on to Emmas as she shakes her head slowly not trusting her own voice. Both are dripping wet, shaking and panting. Regina pushes herself up onto her elbows, Emma doesn't move or break eye contact. Face to face Emma moves closer but stops inches away from Reginas parted lips their breathing entwining. Its like Emma is asking permission and wants to take her time to remember every single detail all in a split second. The Queens parted lips begin to smile as she brushes her full lips against Emmas. The blonde pushes her back against the floor as Reginas hands snake into Emmas hair Only Deeping the kiss.

"MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Henrys voice echoes through the house "oh Shit! " Emma climbs off of Regina stumbling to her feet just as Henry storms into the kitchen. "Emma?" *looks at his mother then around the kitchen which is dripping with water.* "oh. Moms going to kill you…" Reginas head then appears from behind the counter as she stands up. "It's Ok Henry. What are you doing here? " totally shocked by his mother's he is only able to mutter "I…Errm. I heard what happened last night.. At…Errm… Granny's. I just wanted to Check you were Ok." slowly coming back to his senses "Wait. Did you guys have a water fight without me?!" Regina lets out a hearty laugh "Yes we did and Emma lost." "Did not!" "if you would have asked I would of told you she cheats at water fights, you never win…I'm hungry. "

After getting dried and dressed again (Emma borrows some of Reginas clothes) they arrive at Granny's. Regina gets some odd looks but she's used to it. She sits down with Henry and Emma as they order chips and milkshakes.

Henry wonders off to the bathroom. "Thank you by the way for taking Me home last night and for this morning… even though my kitchen got destroyed."… Emma quickly regretting shoving so many chips in her mouth gulps. "It's Ok, I kinda enjoyed it to be honest. Kicking your ass at a water battle was rather amusing." Regina smirks "O is that how it went is it? " Henry reappears and they finish their food.

*later that afternoon*

"Ok, I'll see you later kid" she shouts to the back Henrys head as he runs off into the house. Regina and Emma stand outside awkwardly not sure how to say goodbye or even if they want too… "Did you mean it? " Regina says breaking the silence. "Mean what?" tilting her head like a confused puppy "Did you mean what you said last night?… When…When you said you loved me?" Emmas eyes grew "You… You heard that?" her voice just above a whisper. "I heard every word Emma."


	3. Chapter 3- Well

**Sorry it took so long to upload, I dont own any of the charaters. All Mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It's been a week. A whole week since that night and they haven't said a word to each other nor have they seen one another.

Emma regrets how it all went down that night. She knew she should of said something, well anything really. _"I heard every word Emma"_ Keeps running through her mind. She just froze, Regina was never meant to hear those words.

" _Well?"_

" _Regina, I, I'm Sorry" she begins to shake her head "You...Please don-" Her phone begins to ring. Her eyes lock with Reginas', she can tell she knows what's coming the pain is visible in her eyes. "I should take this ". she drags her phone out of her pocket and slams it to her ear. "What? yh, I'll be home soon. ok. yes I'm Sure. Thanks. Ok... Bye." she turns to see the door closed and no brunette insight._

" _Dammit" she walks up to the door placing her head against it and sliding her hands onto the wood. Not knowing that Regina was on the other side with her back pressed up against the cold wood holding back her tears._

* * *

"Emma are you going to tell me what's wrong or just sit there staring into your hot chocolate?" Ruby asks leaning on her elbows on the counter in Grannies.

"I can't... I don't even know myself..."

"How about we go out for drinks tonight and you can start from the beginning?"

"Hmm"

"I wasn't asking Emma. Drinks tonight say 8?"

"Fine."

"Get dressed up, tonight might be our lucky night"Ruby Winks and goes to take an order from the booth.

* * *

Turning up outside the club in her tight red dress, black heels with her hair down and curled she takes a deep breath making her way in to meet ruby.

"Ayyy Emma!" Ruby shouts through the crowd the music was filling the air.

"Errm Hey Rubes, It's a bit loud in here don't you think."

Ruby grabs her hand and pulls her to a table near the back "Not that loud back here and i figured you'd want a few drinks before talking."

3 beers down laughing and joking the atmosphere changes "You ready to tell me whats on that pretty little mind of yours yet?"

She looks at Ruby, she knew that was the main reason for coming out. She might as well get on with it "I...I think I messed up rubes like massively."

"How? With what? You haven't seemed your self for a while."

"Can you, can you remember that night Regina got drunk at Grannies and I had to take her home?"

"Well yeh, that was the most I've ever seen her drink... "

"Hmm, well she kind of kissed me and asked me to stay the night. I did but nothing happened I wouldn't do anything with her while she was drunk" Rubys' eyes were wide still trying to let it all sink in "but anyway I though she was asleep and well said somethings"

"What things?"

"Wait, I'll get to that. Anyway in the morning I was still there, I tried to sneak out while she was asleep but woke her. I made her breakfast and we ended up having a water fight... " She goes quiet. "We kissed again, but she was sober, it was great Ruby like it was earth shattering...Henry nearly caught us, but if he didn't I don't think we would of stopped."

"Wow." Ruby's mouth was a gap, what ever she expected to be up it defiantly wasn't that. "So..Errm What exactly is the problem that all seems like pretty great news?"

"The things I said the first night she heard, she asked me if I meant them. Before I could answer I got a call when I turned back around she was already inside. She hasn't spoken to me since."

"We need need more drinks, Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Her mouth was dry, head was pounding and she had something heavy over her arm. Her eyes start to flicker open. "O fuck." Her voice husky and low as she turns and sees black and red hair to her left.

 _O god, please be wearing clothes. Please be wearing clothes_. She slides her hands over the bed sheet and pulls it off slowly. _Fuck sake..._

"Stop Moving, it's way to early to get up" the low dry voice from beside her spoke.

"What *Clears throat* What happened last night?" the concern in Emmas voice was clear.

"You got drunk, I didn't realize you were such a light-weigh Savior."

"Right..."

"You were determined to go and see Regina to make it all up to her I had to stop you." Slowly turning to look at the blonde that she shared the bed with. "I couldn't exactly send you home in the state you were in."

Emma nods in agreement with her eyebrows knitting lightly into a frown.

"Nothing happened Emma, you stripped yourself hence the underwear...And I sleep naked otherwise I get to hot, wolf remember?"

She takes a sigh of relief.

*Knock Knock*

They both look at each other in pure confusion.

"Granny?" Emma whispers

"No, my day off."

Emma slides her arm from under her friend and walks over to the door picking up Ruby's white work shirt as she does slipping her arms in and doing a few buttons up, it isn't long enough to cover much but it will do. She opens the door.

"Regina?"


	4. Chapter 4- Heartache

I don't own any of the characters. All Mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy, Feel free to leave Feedback.

Chapter 4.

* * *

"Regina?"

The barley covered blonde tries to make the white top cover her black panties and showing bra. "Emm-"

"Who is it?" Rubys voice sends shivers down Reginas' back as she appears behind Emma with just the bed cover wrapped around her clearly bear body.

"Oh...Oh wow." *Clears throat.* "You... Ok. I'm going to go now." Regina Frowns as she turns and starts strutting down the hall.

Emma spins throwing Ruby a dirty look then takes off after Regina. "Woah, hey Regina seriously it's not what it looks like...REGINA!"

Whipping round she screams "Oh so you haven't slept with Ruby, no?"

"Well..."

"No, don't say anymore. I'm done I'm so fucking done!" She's walking away and down the stairs before Emma even gets to reply.

"Regina, Hear me out please!" Running after her she sees her start to walk through the diner. "dammit Regina."

"Leave me alone Miss Swan."

The diner was full of half of Storybrooke all now watching the scene before them... the before loud diner was completely silent.

"Regina lets talk about this, privately. please..." she tries to whisper giving up trying to cover herself.

"Talk about what Emma? how you told me you love me then don't have the courage to actually admit it when we're face to face? how you spent most of the night blowing up my phone with drunk messages, so I come looking for you to make sure your safe just to see you naked in bed with ruby?!" she Spits in Emmas face, the hole diner gasps with shock. She grabs the closest thing to her which is a glass of cold water and pours it over the blonde who has a sharp intake of breath, before Emma hits back into reality the Mayor is already turning and walking out the door.

"I didn't SLEEP with her I fell asleep with her...Mass difference Regina!" She shouts to Regina who is already down the path way. Shes left stood there in her underwear with just a short now see-through white t-shirt to hide her from prying eyes and whispers. "What! what they hell are you all looking at?! ARRUGH!" She shoves past a chair as she makes her way back to the room to collect her clothes.

* * *

*Knock knock*

"What did you do?" Henry says crossing his arms as he opens the door.

"Nothing. is your mum in?" She asks trying to look behind him...

"Yeh, I mean no...she's upset and told me not to let anyone she her."

"She...She's upset?" Her voice breaks a little

"Yep, she told me to stay at Mary-Margrets tonight... she wont tell me what's up, but shes already phoned Mary-Margret to collect me." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Right. Can I come in to speak to her? I might be able to sort this all out."

"Errm, I don't think she wants to speak to anyone, Ma." he looks at her sympathetically.

"Henry Please"

"Henry" Mary-Margret's voice appears from behind her, She rolls her eyes just like a naughty teenager. "Go sort your back out and I'll take you to mine now."

"OK" He closes the door.

"Emma...You need to come home. I can smell the booze on you from here. Come home shower, sleep. Things may be better tomorrow."

She's facing her mother. "No. Nothing can make this better you have no idea!"

"Were are you going?"

"Home to get changed then somewhere no one can find me." She huffs as she shoves passed her mum.

* * *

"We need a search party, David." Mary-Margret says rocking baby Neil back and forth. "She's been gone for 48 hours(2 days). She's not tried to make contact with any of us not even Henry. What if somethings gone wrong? What if shes hurt or cold?"

"I'm sure she's fine. She's lived on her own and survived before we came along Mary-Margret. She just needs to have a little break." Looking at the pixie haired women holding his baby who's give him a 'Seriously you just said that' look.

"You've heard what they have been saying. The silly rumors going around about her. They are outrageous as if our daughter is... well that way." she says with a pointed look.

"And if she is she is. As long as she's happy that's all that matters. When she comes back AND she will we need to show our support. I've got to go to the station, she'll be back." He leans in kissing his sons and wife's head "She will be back." He whispers, not sure if he's trying to convince his wife or himself.

* * *

"Regina... I know you're in there will you answer the door please."

*Door swings open* "What do you want David."

"She's gone."

"What?"

"Emma. I slightly heard what happened. She's been missing for the last 72 hours (3 days). I...We need your help to find her. I don't think she will listen to us."

"And why on Earth do you one, think I care. Two, think I'd be able to find her and three think I even want to find her." She was trying her whole Evil Queen voice but the concern was clear.

"Regina, please. If you don't want to find her for you or us just think of Henry. He is at ours with Mary-Margret, I am trying to tell them everything is Ok but even I'm starting to worry." You could tell that He wasn't happy about asking for help especially when it comes to his family, but maybe he knows more than he lets on.

"I'm busy running a town I don't have time to do your job Sheriff. I suggest you do what the town pays you to do." The door is slammed in his face before he even gets to reply.

* * *

"You're an idiot." The soft voice from behind her makes her jump but she knows that voice. It's the same voice that's been running through her mind non stop for the last 5 days...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. All feedback and ideas welcome :). Some other characters are going to be making an appearance or Re-appearance...But don't worry this is slow-burn Swanqueen.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

"You're an idiot." the soft voice from behind her makes her jump but she knows that voice. it's the same voice that's been running through her mind non stop for the last 5 days.

The blonde turns her head slowly to look over her shoulder, "Polite as ever I see..."

"Hmm, your family is missing you." she says sliding her hand up to her face to move a stray lock of dark hair.

"I need time...I need to explain what hap.."

"No, what you need is to go back home Emma... I'm pretty sure your mum is one hope speech away from sending out a search party."

Emma raises an eyebrow "Seriously?"

Regina's face as she sits down next to the blonde says it all.

"Have you been here for the last five days?"

"Yeh"

"It's pretty cold here Em and you kinda stink."

"Well thanks."

After a few moments of silence looking out at the view "How did you know where to find me?"

"Wasn't hard, I knew you'd go somewhere that was quite and well beautiful... this place is the best spot to see the sunrise"

"Right." Emma nods in agreement. "Regina...you know nothing happened with me and Ruby right?" Her voice was low and clearly very dry.

She lowers her head. She knew finding Emma she would have to talk about this even if she didn't want to but she's been missing and even she was starting to worry, not that she would admit that. "Emma. Just stop. I don't want to talk about it. It happened, end of."

"But..."

"Lets just forget it all happened, can we just go back to how thing were?"

"I don't think I can.."

"We have to Emma, now lets get you home...please."

* * *

"Oh thank god! Emma where have you been!?" Mary-Margret Squeals as she scurries across the flat wrapping the blonde in a tight embrace.

"Sorry I just needed time...I was down by the rocks, Regina found me. She brought me back"

She squishes Emmas face in her hands "Ok, ok. Please don't do that to us again" Rubbing her thumb across her cheek "Why don't you go in the shower and ill make us all some food you must be starving."

She nods in agreement and drags her feet as she walks up the stairs.

* * *

*Later that night*

"So I heard Regina was the one that found you, did you two sort it all out?"

Looking in the bottom of her hot chocolate mug "Nope. She didn't want to hear it."

"Shit, I'm sorry. she will come around you know?"

"Hmm, I don't think so Rubes. She wants to stay friends."

Without saying a word Ruby just slides another hot chocolate in front of the blonde and walks away.

Emma decides to leave Grannies around 7. She starts to walk home her hands deep in her pockets as she strolls through the streets of Storybrooke.

After walking about half an hour she sees Regina get out of her car, she goes to get her attention but abruptly stops as she sees the passengers side door open and Robin step out. "You've got to be kidding me." They both wonder into a restaurant near by. Emma know she should leave, walk the other way but she doesn't...slowly walking up to the window she sees them sitting down with drinks, laughing.

Laughing to her self "Of course." she shakes her head turns and goes for another walk the opposite way...

She has no idea how long she had been walking for this time but she somehow ended up outside the mansion... Regina and Robin was stood at the front door talking. She rolls her eyes and goes to turn but curiosity got the better of her so she stays... she watches as Robin leans in and connects their lips.

With tears in her eyes she fights herself walking up there and punching him in the face, she rubs her sleeves over her damp eyes and runs back to the apartment where she knew she wouldn't see them.

* * *

"Emma?" David calls out to his daughter who runs straight up stairs after slamming the door.

"Leave me alone!" She cries out as she face-plants her pillow case to hold in the cries.

She feels the bed dip a little near her feet, "Hey Em" he puts his hand on her lower back. "I know you don't like to talk about things, but I'm here if you need me ok?"

Emma turns looks at David all puffy eyed and just wraps her arms around her dad as she cries into his neck. Even though David was a little shocked he pulled Emma closer without saying a word.

When Emma stopped crying she lifts her head, "It's over... It's all over dad" She sits up.

"What is?" Emma knots her eyebrows and looks away "Hey Em, nothing you tell me will change anything, your my daughter that's all that matters..."

"It's about Regina..." her voice is quiet as if she's waiting for him to freak out.

He takes a deep breath he's been waiting for this talk but he didn't think that she would go to him about it. "Ok, what about Regina? Is she hurt or something?"

"What? No." it was clear she was struggling to say what was on her mind, as if she was fighting it somehow. "She... we. We kissed." She locks eyes with David who is pulling off his best neutral face, he raises an eyebrow encouraging her to go on. "We kissed twice...I said somethings when I didn't realize she was listening and well she asked if they were true. I got a call before I could answer then we didn't see each other until she found me in Ruby's room... Where nothing happened! I promise."

"Right, right ok. Is that why you ran away?"

"I needed to get things straight in my head..,so to speak."

"So whats happened since then?"

"She said she just wanted to be friends..."

He nods waiting for more.

"She went for a meal with Robin." She dips her head and starts to laugh. "I'm So stupid."

"Just because they went for a meal it doesn't mean they are back together Em"

"They kissed David. They fucking kissed!" She screams her eyes filling again.

"Hey, hey, it's ok... she has no idea what she's missing out on. Anyone would be lucky to be with you." He tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "Emma, things just take time... she finds it hard to open up just be patient." Tilting her head. "Seriously Emma... on the fear of sounding like your mother you just need a little hope. Why don't you get some sleep and we can talk about this properly tomorrow?" she nods and lies back. David stands and makes his way down stairs and smiles. His little girl just opened up to him for the first time... he got to be a dad to his princess.

* * *

The smell of food awakens the blonde and draws her down stairs. "Morning, Where's Mary-Margret?"

"She took Neil for a walk... I thought we could have breakfast together?"

Humming in agreement she sips her first coffee of the morning. "Did you tell her?"

"No... I figured if you wanted her to know you would tell her yourself."

"Thanks." she smiles as David slides a Bacon Sandwich in front of her.

They are silent for a while as they munch on their food.

"So..."

"Don't"

"What?"

"You want to do that awkward talk that I really don't want to have."

"I..."

*Raises an eyebrow* "David."

"Fine. I just wanted to know how long you've known..."

"Known what?"

"That you like... you know females."

Huffing "I don't like females." she sips her coffee. "I lov-" *Clears throat* "I like Regina... I have since the first day I laid eyes on her."

"So there hasn't been others?"

"well... no not really. I've done drunken stuff." Noticing Davids confused face "I'm not going into detail with that." after a moment he agrees with that.

"I think its time you go back to work, we miss you around the station."

"I'll pick up some coffees and meet you there."

* * *

"Hey Rubes, can I get the coffees for the station?" Leaning over the counter to Ruby who is bending down.

She greets Emma with a beaming smile " Of course by right with you"

"O hey Emma." a deep voice from beside her sounds.

*Instant eye roll.* "I don't mean to be rude...in fact yes I do. Fuck off Robin."

"Wow." Putting his hands up. "What was that for?"

"I'm going to ask you again then I'm going to arrest you for harassment. Fuck off."

"Emma..." a royal voice scolds from behind.

She faces Regina "Oh great, just great." throwing her hands up she turns to Ruby. "Hey can you drop the Coffees off at the station if you get a spare-"

"No you don't get to do that... what the hell?"

She huffs barging past her and walking out..."Stop following me."

"No. What was that about?"

She turns making Regina nearly walk into her. "I saw you. You don't want me fine I get it so I'm backing off. I don't want to hang around while you too suck each others face again!" She's shouts.

"What are you on about?" Regina's voice breaks.

"Last night. I went for a walk and... well you kissed Robin." she could feel her heart ache just saying it.

She laughs "Right... I'm Guessing you stuck around long enough to see me knee him in the balls as well?" she folds her arms.

Her eyes go wide "What?"

"Not that I have to explain who I kiss to you but he kissed me. I don't know what you think of me but his wife has just come back I wouldn't go there."

"You were in a restaurant together laughing..."

"Ahh so your stalking isn't as good as you think, Miss Swan. Yes we went to a restaurant to discuss building plans for the forest. It's not good to have children or my citizens out in the forest."

"Oh."

"Yes, so if your done having your little tantrum...I'm going to walk away now."

"Regina, Wait."


	6. Chapter 6- Turning Tables

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I will be posting more regularly hopefully. Like I've sad before all Feedback and ideas welcome :) Some characters are going to be making an appearance or Re-appearance but this is a slow-burn Swanqueen.**

* * *

"Regina, wait!"

"No Emma. I told you to go back to how things were. I knew this would get...well weird." She spits back

"Weird really that's the word you want to use? Can I just explain please."

"Go on then explain. You're not going to drop it until you do... it wont change anything but if it makes you feel better go a head." she waves her hand.

"Right. Right ok... Me and Ruby didn't do anything. We went out drank a few I got too drunk so she took me back there. I stripped myself and she well she sleeps like that anyway. I promise you nothing happen we just fell asleep NEXT to each other."

"Great. you finished? can I go now?"

"Regina, Dammit. Did you listen to a word I just said? Nothing happened."

"I don't care."

"Do you know why I went out with her? No, you don't. I went because I wanted to speak about us. I needed someone to just speak to."

"Oh great so our personal information is now public knowledge, I can't have that Emma I'm the Mayor!"

"Fuck sake Regina its not public knowledge, well it wasn't until you stormed through grannies that morning after seeing us and assuming that we-"

"Oh I'm Sorry Miss Swan, but you can clearly see why I assumed you slept with her right?"

"Well yeh, but...why did you react like that?"

"I...I don't know."

They were starting to get stares from passerby's.

Stepping closer to the brunette "Regina, can we talk about this in private later? Please?"

She looks away..."Fine, come to mine say 8. Your parents can have Henry for the night."

"Right, sure ok."

* * *

"Please David?" Putting on her best puppy dog blues.

"Are you sure about this Emma?" crossing his ams as he leans against the desk.

"Yes. It could clear the air...Pretty please."

"Fine, I'll ask Mary-Margret to pick Henry up from school."

"Thanks dad, I owe you one." She smiles.

* * *

Pulling up in her yellow bug she steps out, makes her way to the front door of the mansion and wipes her sweaty hands down her trousers. she raises her right hand up to the door when it swings open. Regina is stood there in her black and white suit, Emma opens her mouth to speak but Regina grabs her pulling her by her collar connecting their lips. She pulls her in, using the blondes body to close the door.

Emma who wasn't expecting this already had her hands on Regina tugging her suit jacket off...

The brunette broke the kiss, started placing nibbles and succulent kisses down the blondes jawline and neck ripping her top open as she did, to continuously move down her body with her heated attack leaving marks every place she could. Marking her way down to the blondes visible boobs Emma slams her head back against the door.

Emma slides her hands into the thick locks of the Mayor scratching her head as she forcefully pulls her lips back to hers. She slams Regina's back against the door she grasps her wrists and slams them above her head. Regina releases a moan as Emma begins to grind into her, starting her own attack on the brunettes soft neck.

"Yes, Fuck me Emma." Regina breathlessly moans

This brings Emma back into reality. "Oh fuck." She jumps back her shirt still torn open showing off her red lace bra her face running through emotions: shock, confusion and lust.

"What?" Regina Frowns.

"We...wow. We shouldn't be doing this." She just stands there looking at the scruffy hair of the Mayor with her blouse un-tucked from her trousers and her suit jacket in a pile on the floor

"What do you mean? You don't want me?" voice full of concern.

"What? God no I do, trust me I really want you. I want nothing more than to fuck you against that door right now and hear you screaming my name. I just don't want to do it like this Regina. I want you. I want all of you in every way I can have you." Emma was full of need, they fact she wasn't face deep in between Regina's legs right now made no sense to her, but she craved her in more than just one way so she had to stop it.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yeh oh. I...I. Well yes. I suppose that makes sense." She just keeps her eyes locked on anywhere but Emma.

"Regina. I know I didn't get chance to say it that night that you asked me. But that night when I...when I admitted that. That well I love you I meant it..." her voice is soft.

"Emma... I don't think I'm Ready for that." taking a deep breath she continues. "If you want something casual, I'm fine with that, but love...that's a whole different ball game." She stands up straight and begins to tuck her shirt back in and straighten her hair. "You don't have to decide right now... just think about it..." She steps aside and opens the door.

Emma's mouth was a gap and she pulls either side of her shirt to cover her self and walks out the door. She turns around facing an immaculate Mayor.

"Think about it Princess." She winks, slowly rubbing her middle finger across her bottom lip to clear the smudged lipstick as she closes the door.


	7. Chapter 7- Bring it

**I hope your enjoying the story. One can never have too much drama right? I know it's not amazing writing but I'm still new to all this so I do apologize and thank you for all the reads, Favorites, follows and feedback It's much appreciated.**

 **Characters not mine but the mistakes are.**

* * *

"O my god, what did you say?" Ruby hisses

"Nothing, what could I say?" she says deflated.

"Wow. Just wow. out of everything she could of said... that really?"

"I know... I bloody know."

"You know what you have to do right?" After being met with complete silence she continues "She loves you Em, we all know it. But it IS Regina she is stubborn to say the least... you've just got to get her to admit it. She's gone casual just to protect herself... Think about it. Every time she lets someone in they either hurt her or get taken away from her."

"I've got to get her to trust me...well trust in love..."

"Exactly." Ruby winks.

* * *

She's been building up to this all week, taking a deep breath she opens the door.

"Sheriff Swan, please come in." stacking her paperwork in a neat pile and placing to one side.

"Thanks. So I've been thinking about... you know."

"My offer?"

"Ermm yes. I don't want that with you, well I do but not in that way. If i can't have you in every way, I don't want you in that way."

Regina smiles standing up from her chair "Oh but Emma." She makes her way around her desk to the blonde who suddenly looks nervous. She glides her finger down Emma's clenching jaw line. "You can have me in anyway you want..." Her voice is dripping with seduction.

"Mmph. Wow. Fuck." she shakes her head and takes a step back. "No, I didn't mean it like that."

Squinting her eyes and raising an eyebrow. "Ok. I'll respect your decision."

It was a hard decision but she knew it had to be done if her plan was to work.

* * *

"Hey, Kid." sliding into the booth at Grannies

"Hey, Ma. You wanna do something today?" he beams

"Hmm, like what?" as she looks at his plate and steals a fry.

"We could go to the Park? Oooo or the beach!" His little eyes lit up.

Emma thinks to her self for a moment this could help with the plan she hasn't quite made yet. "That sounds great, Hen. Why don't we seen if we can get your mum to come too? She could do with a good break."

* * *

After about half an hour of pleading and Henry having to pull out the puppy dog eyes they convinced the 'I've got a town to run, I can't just take a day off for the beach' Mayor to go.

They arrive in Reginas Mercedes Benz because they were not driving in Emmas 'Death trap', bit rude if you ask Emma as she wasn't even allowed to drive the Mercedes...It came with rules.

Reginas rules for her baby Mercedes:

1) Don't touch anything you don't have to

2) Only I drive my Mercedes.

3) No drinks or greasy food.

4) No dirty clothes or shoes.

5) No finger prints on the windows.

6) No playing with the radio or the heat.

All of which were pointed at Emma, Henry on the other hand could do anything because he gets away with everything. The blonde was totally not jealous in anyway as Henry munched down his remains of a Greasy cheese burger. Emma wasn't allowed in the car until she had finished hers and washed her hands... Not. Jealous. At. All.

"Come on Moms! Get the ball out of the boot, I'll go make up a goal!" Henry slams the door as he shoots off to the beach.

"You prepared to get your ass kicked?" Emma said smugly.

"HA. Bring it Blondie..." She says over her shoulder as shes stepping out the car.

Ok.. She may admit doubting the Mayors football ability was a huge mistake. She was already 3 up. Who knew the very put together women could whip their ass's at football.

"Oh come on this totally isn't fair..."

"It's only not fair cause your loosing, Ma." Henry laughs.

"What scared of a little competition Em?" Regina brags as she puffs her chest out.

Henry gets in goal.

Emma shakes her head and kicks out the fatigue from her legs. She starts with the ball moving it between her feet as Regina tried to block her from getting closer to the goal. Getting a little over confident she tries to flip the ball through her opponents legs of which was stopped and turned as she prepares to do her famous bend it like Beckham kick.

Just before she could she felt arms around her waist lifting her up away from the ball she squeals and has a moment of confusion as shes facing the other way just turning in time to see Emma kicking the ball into the goal past a laughing Henry.

"Oh that so does not count! You cheated!" She shouts to Emma who is waving her hands in the air and mimicking the sound of a crowd going wild.

Giggling " What scared of a little competition, Gina?"

Her mouth a gap she smiles. "You want to play like that fine..." she interlocks her finger and clicks them, full gamer mode activated.

Emma gulps. "Well this should be interesting..."

The ball is back in the middle, Regina starts this time. She tactically makes her way to the goal, goes to shoot and once again Emma grabs her and pushes her out the way.

Emma goes to take the goal that was so beautifully set up for her and suddenly face plants the floor. Regina had grabbed her ankles and pulled making her loose balance at just the right time to kiss the golden sand beneath them.

"Ha! no way!" she bear hugs Regina's leg making her also fall.

Henry was in the goal laughing to hard to stop any ball that may or may not ever get there as both his parents fight over each other trying to crawl to the ball.

After about 5 minuets of play fighting and Emma winning due to unfair tickling, they decided to stop playing before it got out of hand and someone ended up peeing there self from either laughing or tickling to much.

Henry decides to play next to the ocean as they walk along the beach together.

"Even though you are a terrible looser and a even being cheat, it was really nice for you to invite me today, I've really enjoyed it. Thank you." Regina says while watching Henry in the distance. "I thought it may of been awkward."

"Well thanks for coming even if I'm not going allowed to breath near your car and you cheated just as much as I did in that game I'm sure of it." She laughs " Well I'm glad it wasn't... Awkward that is. "

They walk until they start to get a little too cold, after a group discussion they decided to head home.

Pulling up outside the mansion Henry runs in to get changed. Regina and Emma not far behind.

"Drink?" Regina questions

"Nah I best not...work tomorrow, I am the sheriff you know." She winks making Regina snort.

"Oh I'm fully aware of that" She says leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks for coming today, I don't think it would of been the same without you."

"Of course not, who would of beat you?" she says followed by her 'well duh' face.

Emma laughs quietly looking down shaking her head. "I best be off."

"Yeh..."

There was an awkward silence... Emma turns to go.

"Hey, em?"

Rotating back so shes facing Regina just as she embraces her in a hug. "Seriously, thank you for today. We will have to do it again sometime" she leans back and places a chaste kiss on the blondes cheek. Who instantly blushes and nods...

* * *

"So how was your day at the beach?" David asks putting the kettle on.

Sporting a massive grin Emma she replies "Amazing..."


	8. Chapter 8- the towns drunk

**I hope you're liking the story so far... All mistakes are my own. Sorry for the delay life has been hella busy.**

 **Warning: There will be some homophobic attitudes and maybe some distressing matters used in this and the following chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Emma has been walking around with a big smile on the face since the beach and everyone is noticing it. She has obviously already spilled the gossip about the day to Ruby who is definitely becoming their biggest fan.

"Right Rubes, I gotta go to work, David finishes at 2:30 and I'm meant to be taking over."

"See ya Em, keep me updated yea" She winks.

* * *

Walking into the station she has a brief conversation with a clearly tired David; Baby Neil has been struggling to sleep so is keeping them awake a lot more.

After making a hot coffee she makes her way into her office, Sighing she plops into her seat as she sees all the files she has to get through slowly dragging the top file off and dropping it in front of her as she loads her emails up the computer. After assessing that the only emails she has is of online shopping bargains or junk mail, she pays attention to the files.

After a few moments the computer beeps, drawing her eyes away she receives an email saying 'A person would like to private message you, to see this message please download our app Here and create an account with us.'... she contemplated wither it was just a virus but she was pretty sure she blocked them from getting through. So she downloaded the App as requested and set up the account.

Within moments she received a message and smiled instantly once she realized who it was.

 **Forbidden-fruit: Enjoying your shift sheriff...or should I say Princess Blondie?**

She opens her mouth in shock, it took a while to think of that name.

 **Princess_Blondie: And who are you to judge Forbidden fruit? My shift is as enjoyable as can be with a desk full of paperwork. Yours?**

 **Forbidden-fruit: It could be a lot more interesting... Have you eaten today?**

 **Princess_Blondie: Hmm...how so? No, I didn't have time...Why?**

 **Forbidden-fruit: Ahh, see. I would do us both a favor...I'm rather bored. I would have you in my office right now away from those horrible files.**

 **Princess_Blondie: How would that benefit either of us?**

 **Forbidden-fruit: Well, I would have you under my desk on your knees with your head between my legs...You'll get to eat and I definitely wouldn't be bored anymore.**

 _Oh shit._ She leans back in her chair, She could just imagine what Regina would taste like.

 **Forbidden-fruit: Emma It's been five minuets... if you don't reply I'm going to assume you just passed out and I'll have to come 'down' to check on you ;).**

 **Princess_Blondie: I haven't passed out Regina... I was just thinking.**

 **Forbidden-fruit: Thinking about what...**

 **Princess_Blondie: ...I think you know.**

 **Forbidden-fruit: Nothing is stopping you...**

 **Princess_Blondie: Regina...**

 **Forbidden-fruit: Just once... All you have to do is say the word... I can come for you...**

 **Forbidden-fruit: I mean come to you, sorry typo.**

 _Hmm I bet it was. Dammit why is this women so damn good?_ She runs her hands through her hair, thinking about her reply.

 **Princess_Blonde: I'm sure it was a typo Miss Mills.**

Just before she sent her second message, The phone rang... She deletes her original message while glancing at the clock 18:30 _how time flies._ and picks up the phone.

"Good afternoon, Storybrooke Police station Sheriff Swan speaking how can I help you today?"*Rolling her eyes at the speech she has to do every time she answers the work phone.*

"Right, OK... I understand. I'll be right their.. Leroy again?."

 **Princess_Blondie: Duty calls, Unfortunately. Leroy's drunk again...**

 **Forbidden-fruit: Ok, Well I'm going for lunch anyway.**

She closes her laptop and makes her way to Grannies.

* * *

"No I will not settle down, I came here for a drink and that is what I will have!" Leroy is leaning over the counter shouting in Ruby's face.

Emma makes her self known "Right Leroy, time to calm down. This is the 4th time this month I've had to come and collect you."

Spinning around to where the new voice has come from "Stay out of this Sister, it's got nothin' to do with you!"

"Calm down. I'm just trying to help." Stepping closer with her hands in front of her using her most authoritative voice, she hasn't looked around to see who else is in the diner as her main focus is the loud drunk in the middle causing a problem.

"Back off! You're not needed here!" He is stumbling and slurring his words.

He seems a lot more intoxicated than usual. Grannies door goes but she doesn't look around.

"Leroy come on, we can go to the station and you can sleep this off."

"Oh should we, I don't want to go with the towns sleep around slag!" He spits.

"Excuse me? what does that mean?" Emma is genuinely confused, her brows knotting together.

"Oh, we all know sheriff! You're sleeping with the Mayor and Ruby! couldn't choose one so you had them both... we have no time for people like YOU in this town!"

"Leroy when you say people like me you better be referring to the police and nothing else... And just for your information I haven't slept with either of them, not that it is any of your business. Now calm down." her voice is low now, shes just waiting for his next words.

Stepping forward so he is right in her face "No, I was referring to your kind! Women date men and vise versa, it is disgusting! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" he shoves her hard.

Catching her step so she doesn't stumble over she goes forward again "Right, You're under arrest, for drunk and disorderly and assaulting an officer!"

"You stupid Dyke! Your kind don't belong here!" and just like that he leans forward his fist connecting with the sheriffs face, she could already taste the blood... this time she does stumble, falling into the door frame she wacks her shoulder and lets out a whimper. Before she had time to react there was another punch to the side of her face, this time more focused on her left eye, she felt it split instantly letting out a groan she expects another hit but doesn't get it. She opens her eyes just in time to see Regina, the Mayor and Evil Queen herself give Leroy and hard right hook which knocked him right on his ass. He was out cold. She received multiple gasps from the whole diner.

Rubbing her hand she takes her Mayoral pose "If anyone in this town shares the same views as Mr Leroy over here than please feel free to come and see me personally. You all know where my office is and you are all more than welcome. This town is the most diverse and welcoming town in this entire realm. We are all from different back grounds and all have different strengths, weaknesses and interests. I do not want to hear that language in my town or see any actions like tonight towards our hard working offices who work around the clock to protect every single one of you... or I will personally either incarcerate you or put you over the town line. Does everyone understand?"

Receiving either nods, or vocalized acceptance of what she just said.

"Good and make sure that gets around. I want everyone aware." she turns towards Ruby "Will you call David and inform him that I will be taking Miss Swan to the hospital and he will need to come and collect Leroy please."

After receiving a nod from Ruby she turns to face the bleeding blonde who is in the process of standing up, she leans down and helps her up which receives a groan.

"I'm not going to hospital Regina and you shouldn't of hit him."


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you're liking the story so far… All mistakes are my own. Sorry for the delay in this chapter, been moving house ect.

Warning: There may be some distressing matters used in this and the following chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

"I cannot believe you made me come here" Sitting on the bed with one hand on holding medical cloth to her eye to stop the blood.

"Will you stop complaining." She huffs

"Seriously Regina… I'm fine." Stating a point she forces a smile.

"Miss Swan, we both know fine does not mean fine. Now stop complaining the doctor will be here soon." She plops into the chair next to the bed looking at the blood covered blonde.

Rolling her eyes she begins "Regin–"

*The door opens* "Hello Sheriff Swan " Seeing the dark haired women on the chair next to her "Oh I do apologize, I didn't realize you had someone with you, good afternoon Mayor Mills."

After Regina acknowledges Doctor Whale he continues.

"So I heard you got into a little scrap at Grannies, lets have a look at you shall we…" After a few more moment of examining the cut he breaks the silence again "Yep, you're going to need stitches, not many just 2 or 3 just on your eye brow here… i'll go get the stuff I will be back in a moment"

Emma watches the doctor walk out and then glares at Regina.

"What now?" Regina crosses her arms.

"Now…now they are going to shove a needle in my face Regina! I want to go home I don't want to be stabbed…in the face." worry clearly spreading across the blondes face.

"Will you stop being such a child, he is going to close the wound so it doesn't leave a deep scar…it will be over before you know it." she sasses back to the blonde.

When Dr Whale reappears he sets up his little station and goes towards the blonde, she allowed him to clean the area. As soon as he gets the needle and medical thread fear is clear on her face…He moves closer and she pulls away.

"I really think your over-reacting, please don't." he voice was quiet.

Standing up she goes to the side of the bed, "I've seen this before…"

Emmas attention is suddenly taken by the brunette "Wha…What do you mean?"

So she starts, "Henry when he was younger he fell, he fell near some broken glass. It went into his knee, it was deep so I had to bring him here… he had the exact same look on his face when they told him they would have to put a few stitches on his leg after removing the glass…but he would freak out when ever they came near him with any form of needle"

"How…what. How did you get him to do it?" Emma asks concerned, never noticing a scar on his knee or hearing about it before now.

"I promised him ice-cream, and what ever meal he wanted… " she firmly states

"And that actually worked?"

"Yes."

"And how is that going to help me?"

Leaning forward so only Emma can hear she whispers "Because Miss swan if you can get through all of this…I'll agree to go for a meal and dessert with you…"

Well that caught Emmas attention "As in a?"

"Yes, as in an actual date…now will you let Dr Whale do his job?" she says as she looks at the awkward man trying to look everywhere but where they are at the moment.

Smiling towards Whale she nods and says "Yeh."

* * *

"So what happened?"

"I don't really know Mary-Margret, I got a call to collect Leroy." David states

"Yeah, I know that David! And Emma?" clearly an over-concerned parent.

"She's… fine."

"Fine?" Mary- Margret echoes

"Well she's with Regina, she's the one that took her to the hospital…" He flinches as he speaks waiting for the shouting.

In a calm collected voice she slowly asks "what the hell do you mean she is with Regina?"

"Snow, I think Regina actually helped Emma. From what I heard Leroy started shouting and punched Emma… Regina got up and knocked him out with a solid right punch…no magic was used, just well… physical violence."

Frowning, she opens her mouth then closes it again. She hears Neil let out a little whimper and walks over to collect him while she just run over what she just heard.

* * *

"See, it wasn't that bad…now I'm going to drive you home." Sounding smug as Emma walks slowly beside her.

"Ya'no you don't to right?" Her voice was quiet.

"Fine, I'll let you walk home…" She states as her car beeps open.

"No, I mean go on the, on the date with me. I don't want you to feel pressurized."

Stopping to face the blonde "Miss Swan, you would of let Dr Whale do the small butterfly stitches if I offered to buy you a burger and fries. There was a reason I offered a date…it made things interesting." Raising her eyebrow at the blondes reaction she opens the door for the injured savior.

* * *

Standing at the closed door of the loft staring at door "Emma you know the door isn't going to open it's self right?" Regina states.

"Can I ask you something?"

"That was technically asking me something but go on…" She smiles at the semi Dirty look Emma gave her.

"Today at grannies, you could have used magic and just stopped him…why did you punch him?"

Letting out a singular laugh she reveals "Oh come on… you can't say that you haven't always wanted to punch Leroy! It was so much more satisfying than using my magic" She gloats.

She lets out a deep belly giggle "That is true but still…"

"I made a promise to Henry, Emma. I don't intend on breaking that for him of all people… and seen as were on the whole magic conversation why didn't you use your magic, you've become very good at using it."

"I…I don't like using my magic, not with people without… " She fades out

She nods in understanding as the door opens "I thought I heard voices out here." David smiles as Emma puts her head down and wonders in like a naughty child about to be told off.

David and Regina smile at one another "See you later Em."

"Oh no, Regina I insist you come in, please stay for dinner tonight it will be the least we could do." The brunettes eyes widen as the female voice behind Charming makes her self known.

Regina opens her mouth to politely decline as a small figure wraps his arms around her waist, "Hey Mum!" Henry beams turning to Mary- Margret "Can she really come for dinner?"

"Of course Henry, now let her go so she can come in" She smiles and Henry grabs her hand dragging her in.

Emma and Regina Both glare at each other with complete concern and confusion in their eyes.

"I'm Making spag-bol is that OK with everyone?" The petite brunette asks the clearly closed question, everyone nods.

Charming still in shock only just realizes he is still stood at the open door, slowly closing it as Henry dumps on the sofa.

Regina is stood in the middle of the room looking at Emma who is only a few steps away from her… "Well" taking a gulp "this should be interesting."


	10. Chapter 10- What should she choose?

I hope you're liking the story so far… All mistakes are my own.

Warning: There may be some distressing matters used in this and the following chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

"this should be interesting."

* * *

Following snow into the kitchen as she looks over her shoulder seeing David show Regina to the sofa telling her to make her self comfortable, she goes into a strong whisper "Snow?" Hoping that her face explains her question so she doesn't have to actual ask it out loud.

"Yes?" frowning a little at Emma's expression "Emma if you're constipated you should go to the bathroom… " with a little smirk.

She straightens her face "Ha very funny… what the hell?" tilting her head towards Regina "You have never invited her to dinner.."

"So.." She turns her back to Emma and carries on cooking.

"So? so your totally planning something, what are you going to do?" Trying to get her attention at the side like a needy child.

"Nothing, I just thought it would be a good idea to invite your … what ever she is, girlfriend?" she questions "in for a meal." she practically spits it.

"My what now?!" She basically shouts and everyone turns to face her… "Sorry carry on we will be with you soon…" she reassurances everyone as she flicks her head back to glare at Mary-Margret. "She is not my… " realizing she was still speaking rather loud she goes into a whisper "girlfriend."

"Well she damn sure is acting like it Emma! In fact you both are…. I've heard what's been being said around town and I don't like it, I don't agree with it… "

Emma's confused now, shes never really seen snow angry. "What's been being said?"

"Ruby, Emma really?! Now Regina… I know your my daughter but I do not have to accept this and I do not have to agree with it. The Ruby situation I thought was a one of, like you were drunk and were I don't know experimenting…but now this… Emma it's shocking, you're a Princess this cant be happening. People look up to you. " She angrily whispers.

She just stands there with her mouth a gap letting it all sink in. "So what… why did you invite Regina in?"

"Honestly? So I can tell her to back off of you. She will hurt you Emma, everyone she gets with leaves or gets hurt and I don't want that for you."

Her eyes start to fill "I am so not explaining this right now snow. Don't ruin tonight."

"Is everything okay over here" David make an appearance looking between the two of them who synchronize a yes.

Breaking the conversation up she looks over to Henry and asks him to set the table. who quickly dumps up from the side of Emma and gets to it.

* * *

They are all sat at the table, David and Mary-Margret one side Emma and Regina the other with Henry sat at the top.

Henry was clearly the one breaking the awkwardness as he starts asking Emma the cut on her eye.

"He was just drunk again you know Leroy" Trying to play down the situation "He just took a swing and then your mum came in like super women and fully knocked him out, one swoop punch… remind me to never start an argument with her ayy " She jokes with Henry and winks at him as he laughs.

Snow makes a hmm noise as if shes not very impressed with the conversation at all…

Regina notices this and starts talking, "Yes, well Henry you should of seen her in the hospital bed… It was worth than when David had that terrible man flu.. she was such a softie." as she looks between an open mouthed Emma who flew in to defend herself and an evil eyed snow.

"Errm actually the doctor had a massive needle it was like this " Putting her arms as open as she could nearly hitting Regina.

"You are clearly exaggerating" Regina states.

"I am not!" As she looks at Henry and mouths "this big" doing the hand gestures again receiving a laugh from the brown haired boy.

"So why exactly did you take it upon your self to in force the law? " snow finally speaks up.

Regina just smiles as she slides her hand on Emmas' thigh, making the blondes eyes go wide and choke a little on the food she just shoved in her mouth. "Well, seen as no one else was there to help our… beloved sheriff I stepped in. I am the mayor after all." She smiles as she slowly starts to rub Emmas leg up and down…

"My point exactly, you are the Mayor clearly you can't be seen hitting the people…your people of storybrooke." She sasses back.

Sliding her hand between Emma's thighs using her fingers to signal for her to open her legs wider making the blonde lean forward a little as she complies. "See this was quite the predicament, she had no back up and she got knocked down. I was the only other authoritative figure there who could take control of the situation. So I did what any good Mayor would do, I stepped in and protected MY Sheriff" The prolonged the my just to get to Mary- Margret."Unless you wanted your daughter to be even more injured than she already was?" She slides her hand on to Emma's heat adding pressure as she rubs her fingers back and forth through her trousers.

Gritting her teeth snow admits "No, of course I didn't…"

Emma lets out a little moan which she tries to cover as a hmm. "Then I think Thank you is in order for saving your daughter from your midget." She smiles back.

"He's a dwarf, not a midget." she snaps

David places his hand over Mary-Margrets, She looks away and then back to Regina, "Thank you…For helping Emma." She says in a low defeated voice.

She quickly moves her hand from Emmas crotch which gets a hit puppy look from the blonde "And thank you for a lovely dinner, but I now must be going… we should do this again sometime. Henry is staying here tonight Correct?" Which gets a nod from the lad still stuffing his face not fully aware of whats been happening.

"I'll ermm i'll see you out…" She walks with Regina to the door, who picked up her jacket and gave Henry a kiss on the head good bye.

* * *

The door closes behind them as they make their way down the stairs still in the hall way so they are not quite outside yet.

"What was that about?" Emma pulls Reginas arm so they are face to face.

"What?" She says playing denial.

"What? Your whole hands on my… yanoo." Pointing to her down stairs. "And the whole back handed comments to snow?"

"Firstly, you didn't exactly ask me to stop. Secondly, you were very wet, even through those thick jeans of yours I could feel you" Looking down "In fact I can see just how wet you are" She smiles as she runs her tongue over her lips.

Emma looks down and pulls her shirt a bit lower as she makes eye contact "Stop changing the subject, you didn't answer my question."

Regina looks away frowning she looks back towards the blue eyes awaiting her acknowledgment. "Don't let her do it."

"Who? Do what?"

"Don't let snow scare you into something your not, I heard what she said you both wasn't exactly quiet while you were talking…She's just not used to it, this type of thing doesn't happen in the Enchanted forest. It's not exactly 'normal' for women to date women or men to date men. Be who you want to be Emma. I know what she said hurt you I could see that, just stay true to yourself." And with that she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Emmas' cheek as she turned and walked away leaving Emma just standing their thinking about what she said.

* * *

As the blonde walks back into the apartment she just stops and looks at her family, her parents that shes always wanted and her son. Can she really be so…selfish? into thinking of her self and what she wants or should she be who her parents want her to be.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you're liking the story so far… All mistakes are my own. Please feel free to leave reviews.

Warning: There may be some distressing matters used in this and the following chapters as well as mentions of Killian Jones.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

Since the dinner Emma has been avoiding everyone for days, just focusing on work, sleep and food. So much has been running through her head, arguing with herself wither to try and make her mother happy or go with what/who makes her happy.

* * *

Since her head has been all over the place from the dinner, she has been waking earlier to leave before anyone else wakes up. Her alarm didn't go off this morning so she slept in. After stumbling around her bedroom tugging her trousers on she makes her way down stairs, smelling the freshly brewed coffee and what smells like bacon filling her nose. She doesn't even look over at the kitchen as she tries to make her way to the front door.

"Emma!" Snow shouts behind her.

She continues to make her way to the door.

"Don't even think about walking out that door, young lady." The usually calm woman hisses.

Huffing Emma turns facing Mary-Margret, crossing her arms in the process.

"Loose the attitude Emma, I know you've been avoiding me all because I don't like you with Regina...or any female for that matter. So I have also been thinking, to solve this situation, I spoke to Killian Jones -" stepping closer to her daughter.

"Killian Jones?... Captain Hook, why have you been sp-" the confusion clear in her voice.

"He's coming round tonight at 8, to take you on a date. "

"MUM!" Emma shouts.

"No! You will be here and you will be going with him Emma, you ARE going to make an effort...do you understand?" Mary-Margret shouted.

Looking at her mother with pain in her eyes, she lets out a laugh is disbelief, shakes her head and stomps out of the house with the door slamming behind her.

* * *

She arrives at the station, after taking her temper out on the furniture sending a chair flying into the wall. She tries to catch her breath, as the tears start to steam down her face.

"Are you finished?" A mans voice is behind her startles her making her spin round.

Recognizing the man stood in the door leaning against the frame her hand on her chest trying to calm down. "God, David you scared me...I didn't know you were here."

"Yeh, I was just finishing paperwork." Pointing over his shoulder

She takes the sleeve of her jumper and rubs it across her eyes. "Ahh right, Well I can, ya'know finish that for you if you want to get off." She straightens her clothes up trying to stand tall.

He smiles and tilts his head, walking up to Emma he wraps her up in his arms, as she just breaks out in tears crying out, she clutches to him, not realizing how much she really needed a hug in that moment."Shh, it's okay, shh, I've got you Emma. I've got you." after a few moments she starts to settle again, he leans back "Whats happened Em?"

"I...I just-"

He lifts her chin so they can look at each other, "Hey, it's okay. What's happened? Have you and Regina had a fall out?" he is genuinely concerned.

"No, it's not, we've not. It's mum..." She sniffles.

"What? Mary-Margret?" He asks confused.

"I, I like Regina, like really like her. Mary-Margret doesn't agree, she's set me up with Killian Jones..."

"She just doesn't understand Emma, this isn't 'Normal' for her, for us...just go on the date with Killian, if it makes her happy, you never know you might like it. Please just try for her." He half smiles, he can see the pain in his daughters eyes. "Go to Granny's get a coffee, I'll finish my paperwork, then you can come and do your shift OK?"

With that she walks out the station making her way down the street.

* * *

As Emma is walking out of Granny's she gets stopped by Regina, who insists on walking with her to the station.

"So where have you been the last few days princess?" Regina nudges her with her shoulder as they walk receiving the first giggle off of the blonde in days.

"I've been working, you know Mayor Mills, what you pay me to do..." She humorously sasses back looking at her.

"Oh that was nearly believable, Sheriff...but you know, as the Mayor I receive your paperwork. If you have been working I haven't received any...hmm So maybe you have been working!" Regina plays back as they are stopped in the middle of the pavement talking.

Letting her laugh take over "Very funny, seriously though, I have been working. Just had a lot on my mind..."

Regina places her hand on the blondes arm "Emma" her voice now being sincere "You look like you've been crying."

Both of them unaware that the sheriffs mum had been watching the whole thing unfold and was currently storming over to them.

slightly moving away so Reginas' hand falls to her own side."Yeh, about that I need to tell you somethi-" Emma gets cut off.

"You! Get away from her!" Snow shouts.

Both the girls swing their heads towards her clearly pissed off women.

"Mum, what the fuck?" Emma tries to say as calmly as she can.

Ignoring her daughter she is looking straight at the brunette "Did you not hear me? Get. Away. From. Her." She spits.

Obviously going on defense Regina steps closer to Emma, "Awwh, what's wrong Snow? Scared I'll turn her gay just by a conversation?" she Snaps.

"Shut up!" Snow hisses, Emma is just stood looking between the two, not actually knowing what to do.

Regina smiles, raising her hand towards Emma, "Oh, I'm sure Emma hear doesn't mind..." she tucks one of the Blondes loose locks behind her ear. Stepping closer she lowers her voice in a seductive tone she continues "Do you mind Emma?"

That sends chills down Emmas' and Snows back, Just for slightly different reasons. Before Emma could even conjure words to reply to Regina, Snow shoves her away.

Her voice low and full of anger "Now you listen and you listen carefully, you will stay away from my daughter or I will make damn sure to ruin everything you are." Stepping back she smiles, "Anyway, she does mind. Don't you emma?" It wasn't really a question to Emma, more of a closed question as she continued straight away. "She's got a date tonight. A real date..."

"Mum!"

" ...with Killian Jones." The evil smile that came across snows face was something neither of them had ever seen.

Emmas' Eyes flick straight to Regina who's already looking straight at her, looking as if she'd just had her heart ripped out and crushed in front of her.

"Oh didn't you know that? Shame. Emma, lets go." She grabs her daughters arm to tug her away.

Not breaking eye contact with Regina she pulls her arm back "Leave now, mother."

"Emm-"

"Now! I'll be there for the stupid date just leave." Mary-Margret has never heard Emma so angry. Huffing she stomps away.

"Regina, I was just about to tell you" Emma steps forward as Regina steps back. "Regin-"

"No." Putting her hand up to stop her. "I get it." She turns to walk away.

Emma who's quicker runs in front of her before she cold make her get away "Regina listen, Mary-Margret set it up. She doesn't understand, she doesn't get it." she puts her hands up to hopefully stop Regina walking past her. "If I go on this stupid date, she will see how happy you make me. She will see that you can choose who you fall in lo-"

"I get it Emma, I didn't choose right? This is my fault..."Regina voice breaks a little.

"What? What the hell are you on about?" the seriously confused blonde asks.

"You wanted serious, you wanted it all. I...I was scared I wanted casual..." the blonde could see a thousand thoughts running through the brunettes mind as she spoke.

"Reg-"

"Enjoy your date Miss Swan."

Emma felt the sting of those words, before she could even react the Mayor was already half way down the street. "Shit." she breathed out in defeated.

* * *

*Later that day*

Emma walks into the apartment "Right Emma, I've put your dress go and get ready he will be here soon"

"Mary-Margret, What you did earlier...it was completely uncalled for."

"It was needed she needs to know what is happening. It's not fair to lead someone on Emma."

She tries to protest that is what she is doing but is instantly cut off.

"Like I said, Go upstairs he's going to be here soon." With that Mary-Margret turns around to go see to baby Neil.

She throws her hands up in the air, shakes her head and makes her way upstairs.

*Knock knock*

"Emma! Get down here, he's here." as show is making her way to the front door. "Hello, Killian. Please come in, You look very smart."

He was wearing his usual Leather jacket and jeans, "Thanks love." He runs his hand through his hair.

The stairs squeak as Emma stands on them, they both turn to look at her as she makes her way down.

"Wow, Emma. You truly look like a princess."

"Yeh love. You look really nice." He smiles up at her.

Clenching her jaw, she says "Thanks" though gritted teeth.

Snow pulls Emma into a shock embrace and whispers "You really do look like a princess Emma, I'm so proud of you." Pulling away she raises her voice and continues. "Right now... you two love birds have fun" as she shimmies them out the front door.

* * *

They went to a restaurant, where Killian spent most of the night with his eyes glued to the waitresses ass. So distracted he actually spilled a drink over Emmas' dress, the conversation was slow and rather boring the whole night, she had to try holding back multiple yawns.

On the way home she was trying to find ways that she didn't have to hold his hand or how to avoid him putting his arm over her shoulders.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, after he insisted he had to walk her to the door they begin to talk.

"Yeah, so tonight was great." He slightly slurs, clearly having one too many.

"Errm yeh, it was defiantly something." she replies.

He begins to lean forward, her hand instantly makes contact with his chest.

"Whoa there, what do you think your doing..."

"Kissing you goodnight. It's tradition after a date right?" He places his hand on hers and moves it so he can get closer.

"Errm, right. I suppose so."

He moves towards her and kisses her, his spiky beard irritates her face and he tries to deepen the kiss. She tries to push him off, which just seemed to encourage him he pushes her up against the wall.

She pulls her face to the side which disconnects the kiss. "OK, I think that's enough." which seems to wake him up.

"Yeh, right of course love. Can't give it all away on the first date, ayy." He winks. "We should do this again, I'll call you." with that he turned around and made his way down the stairs.

She just let her head fall back against the wall. Taking a deep breath she puts her hand on the door handle and heads in to the apartment.

"So, how did it go?" checking her watch "I thought you would of been out longer..." her eager mother asks

"Yh, it was, ya'know."

"Oh, I know! I seen you two kissing, I'm so happy it went well Emma." She bounces on her toes.

"You watched that?" She asks, clearly disgusted what had just happened and the fact her mother watched and didn't help.

"Yeh, seemed like you two are really passionate about each other. It's a shame you didn't go to his...but i suppose I get it you don't want to put out on the first date." She presses.

"EW! No mum!"

"I get it, I get it. You don't want to talk about it with your mother. Fine, I'll leave you two to it. I'm really happy you decided to listen to me Emma, I always knows what is best." She squeezes Emmas arms then walks into the kitchen to fetch baby Neils' Bottle.

Emma makes her way upstairs, she takes off the dress folds it neatly. Puts on her white T-shirt leaving her underwear on she crawls into bed and the tears just start pouring. Her mother may be happy but she was anything but.. how can something so beautiful be seen as so wrong, how can she be hurting so much just because she loves someone who in the same gender as her. She slowly drifts off into a sleep.

*Around 4am in the morning Emma's phone begins to ring.*

She rolls over and rubs her hand on her eyes with have dried tears on, looking at the screen of her ridiculously bright phone allowing her eyes to adjust Regina's name lights her whole room up.

"Hello?" Emmas sleepy voice answers.

"Go on a date with me?" Regina who is seems to be wide awake.

"What?" sitting up in the bed... this must be a dream.

"Emma Swan. I'm asking if you will go on an official date with me-"

"Ok."

"-It's not fair that the pirate gets to take you on a date, I request a fair chance at your love. So...wait...did you say OK?" Regina suddenly stops.

"Yes Regina. I would love to go on an official date with you." The smile that is on her face is so big and sleepy it can be heard on her voice.

"Oh, Okay. Right. Well I'll let you get back to sleep and i'll contact you with the details. Goodnight Emma." Regina beams.

"OK, I look forward to our date. Goodnight Regina." The call disconnects. Smiling she falls back on her pillow and slowly she disappears into dream land, where she hopes to see her new date.


	12. Drunk Regina -Chapter 12

**I hope you're liking the story so far… All mistakes are my own. Please feel free to leave reviews, I love reading them and seeing your opinions.  
**

 **Warning: There may be some distressing matters/abuse used in this and the following chapters as well as mentions of Killian Jones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

* * *

After a terrible date and being woken up at 4am by Regina to be asked on a date, Emma actually woke up happier than she has been for a while. Making her way down stairs she is greeted by David.

Shoving the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth he attempts to talk, "Mmm, morning Emma." swallowing the last bites "You seem happy this morning, the date went well then?"

Her face drops a little and she decides to do what she has done with all the men she's ever slept with and thought she would fake it. "Yeah, it was great actually were planning on going out again another time!" She puts this fake smile on.

"Oh Emma that's amazing! Your mum is going to be so happy! When are you going?"

He sounds way to happy about this, she wonders if he would be this happy if he realized it was actually Regina she was planning to go on a date with instead of Hook. "We're not sure yet, got to work details out, when i'm off next, stuff like that."

"Well, If you need a shift covering, I'm your man! It would totally be worth it, as long as your happy... I'm Glad you gave him a chance." He winks

"Yeah me too" She smiles back at her dad. Shes glad she gave him the chance to be exactly how she thought he would be an overly touchy twat.

* * *

She's in work sat at her desk, filling out paperwork. Nothing major is happening, so shes tucking into a lush donuts. Her computer pings distracting her she looks up at the screen.

 **Forbidden-Fruit: Good morning Miss Swan.**

Smiling she begins to type.

 **Princess_Blondie: Good morning Mayor Mills...Weirdest thing happened last night.**

 **Forbidden-Fruit: How so?**

 **Princess_Blondie: I was asleep when all of the sudden I received a call at 4am.**

 **Forbidden-Fruit: Oh how inconvenient for you, missing out on your sleep. Please do tell me have you arrested the criminal?**

Letting out a small laugh she thinks to herself...

 **Princess_Blondie: Well, no. You see I think if I turned up to hers and told her she was under arrest and I needed to use handcuffs she would be way to wet to walk through our streets.**

After a few moments of no reply Emma thinks she may of pushed it a bit far. Then she hears the ping that gives her shivers.

 **Forbidden-Fruit: I do see your predicament, that could be very inconvenient. She does sound like the type who would like to be punished by our town sheriff. Maybe you should consider keeping those handcuffs close just on the in case you need them of course.**

 **Princess_Blondie: Of course Mayor Mills anything you request. I'm sure you didn't pop up on here to discuss my sleeping habits... what can do I for you?**

 **Forbidden-Fruit: Well actually Sheriff this may lead to your sleeping habits...**

 **Frowning she replies.**

 **Princess_Blondie: How so?**

 **Forbidden-Fruit: It's about our date... how does tonight sound at the Royal Palace?**

 **Princess_Blondie: It's impossible to get a table in their on such short notice, it's the best restaurant in Storybooke.**

 **Forbidden-Fruit: Not if you're the Mayor. Tonight, you can pick me up at 7:30?**

 **Princess_Blondie: That sounds like a date, I'll be there.**

 **Forbidden-Fruit: Good, See you tonight. x**

 ** _Forbidden-Fruit has gone offline._**

She Reads the last message several times, Regina gave her a kiss, she's never done that before, well online anyway.

* * *

Walking into the apartment she sees David sitting on the sofa playing with baby Neil.

"Oh hey Dad, you know earlier a you said you would cover my shift if I got plans for the date night?"

"Yeh?" he replies as Neil giggles

"Well it's tonight, would you cover for me?" She asks

"Your going out with Killian again?" A female voice appears from no where...

"Hey Mary-Margret, yea I am as it goes. Tonight, at the Royal Palace." she states, Kind of hating the fact of lying to them both, but it's the only way shes going to be happy.

"Emma! That's amazing! See your mother knows what shes doing... How did he get a table there?" She squeals.

"Errm, funny enough I asked the same thing. He has some pull around town apparently.." She laughs.

"Do you know what your going to where, what time is he coming to pick you up? She gets all bouncy and excited again.

"I'm meeting him at 7:30, he's not coming to pick me up. That is as long as David says yes to covering my shift?" looking at David who is looking at her weird.

"Of course he will, wont you David!" who just lets out a "Mmm" in agreement. "You best start getting ready!"

Without another word she heads up starts to start getting ready.

*Knock knock*

Opening her bedroom door David stands there smiling.

"David..." She asks smiling.

"Can I ask you something, honestly?" his voice is neutral.

"Yeh of course"

"Just know I love you and I really don't care how you answer. As long as your happy that's all that matters to me OK?"

Emma starts to feel a little nervous, she nods.

"Emma, are you going on a date with Regina tonight?"

"Dad..." her voice is low, hurt. Like what she is actually is saying is 'please don't ask me to lie to you'.

"Just tell me. I'd rather know. I know how upset you was when your mother set you up with Killian. It just seems odd that your now super happy about going out with him"

"Yes, yes I am going out with Regina tonight... please don't tell her, please" She begins to plead.

"Oh Emma, I don't care who you date. If your happy and who ever it is, wither it is a female or male I don't mind. My priority is you and your happiness. I won't tell her, but she will come round to the idea eventually." he reassures his little girl. "and yes, I am still willing to cover your shift"

She lets out a breath of release, like a whole weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders. He smiles and goes to turn down the stairs...

"One more thing, well two really... Will you still end up getting married?" Seeing the way Emma smiled made it all worth while.

"Maybe, one day..."

"Good, I want nothing more than to walk you down the aisle one day"

"Errm, Dad you said two things?"

"Don't get hurt Emma, I can't exactly beat up a chick if she hurts you, especially not Regina..." He laughed as he walked down the stairs.

Emma just started laughing, closes the door and continues to get ready.

* * *

OK, it's 7:10 and she's already outside Regina's contemplating if its too early to knock or not.

The door swings open, "How long have you been out here Emma?"

" 'bout 5 maybe 10 minuets"Regina raises her eyebrow " maybe more than 15 minuets" Emma is taking in the brunettes look "What?" she starts looking down at herself "Have I got something on my dress?"

Her voice is soft, "No, god no Emma, wow. You look exquisite, absolutely fantastic.." Her mouth slightly a gape.

Giggling and blushing a little, "well, you look, well words can't even describe your beauty Regina."

Smiling she steps aside putting her arm out to insinuate for her to come in.

"The tables not booked until 8:40, I knew you were on a shift tonight and thought you might have run a little late." Following Emma into her office.

"David is covering for me" She states

"Right, Drink?"

"Your famous Apple Cider?"

"Of course..." as she fills a glass and passes it Emma.

"There may be a problem with tonight Emma."

Her heart slightly drops, "What's that?"

"Well you see, I knew you would look amazing tonight, I just wasn't counting on how amazing. I don't know if were gong to make this dinner reservation on time let alone at all." She brings her drink up to her lips and takes a slow sip as she watches the blondes reaction.

Her heart is pounding "Doesn't that usually happen after the date?"

She drags her teeth across her bottom lip, "Don't we usually do things a little differently, what will we do with all this spare time?"

She lets out a moan, puts her glass down and steps forward to Regina. She puts her right hand on the Brunettes shoulder and slides it up into her luxurious locks pulling her head so their lips clash, Regina drops the glass she was holding as it shatters on the floor. Too interested in their tongues already entwining she grasps her companions waste pulling their bodies apart as they make their way to the sofa. She pushes the blonde down never disconnecting their lips, she lifts her dress slightly higher and straddles her.

Emma slides her hands down to Regina's ass, she moans. She needs this women to be closer... she glides her hands down her outer thighs tugging the dress up further which makes their dripping wet heats closer. The Dark haired women was grinding her core hard on the other.

*A phone begins to ring*

They pull away breathless they frown at each other "Yours?" they ask in unison,smiling Regina looks to her left where a small side table is placed at the side of the sofa, her phone lighting up and buzzing.

"It's mine" she huffs.

"Ignore it" as Regina is already leaning over to answer it not removing herself from Emma's lap.

"Hello, Miss Mills speaking?" She looks at Emma with a frown waiting for a reply.

Smiling to herself Emma leans forward and starts attacking the brunettes neck, Emma wasn't focusing at what was being said she just heard a males voice.

Regina lets out a little moan that she tries to cover up with agreement to what the man just said, she knows that Emma is clearly planning on leaving her mark on her.

"Yes, well thank you so much for confirming. We will defiantly still be attending the reservation for dinner tonight." She disconnects the call, throwing her phone away from her. She makes eye contact with the blonde attacker who has just pulled away biting her bottom lip. "Did you have fun with that, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, yes very much so Miss Mills, It sounded like you liked it too." She goes to pull Regina into another kiss which is suddenly stopped with a hand on her mouth. Regina kisses the back of her hand and smiles, "we will have to finish this later, its time to go." as she begins to stand up.

The blondes mouth is slightly a gap,"You've got to be kidding me?"

"No, that was the restaurant. I asked them to call 20 mins before our reservation" Her smug smile showing.

"Why? why would you do that?" She exclaims clearly all worked up for something else.

"Because if we don't stop I wont get to take you out on our date and I really want to treat you right... So are you coming or?" straightening out her dress and making her way to the front door.

Mumbling under her breath while standing up "Well, I was planning on doing some sort of cumming but fine."

* * *

They arriving at the clearly luxurious restaurant and being seated by a overly happy member of staff, they order.

"So..." The Blonde tilts her head and smiles.

Squinting She replies "So?"

Humming Slightly the sheriff continues "I am loving your new accessory"

Frowning "My New ac-" A huge smile appears on the clearly amused blonde tilting her head she taps her neck. Regina's hand shoots straight to her neck. "Oh god." A blush instantly appearing, she leans over and grabs the tiny mirror from her bag flipping it open. Examining the huge darkening mark on her neck her mouth makes the perfect O shape.

She closes the mirror, steadying her face she perks up an eye brow "I can see your very happy with your work Miss Swan." She fails at keeping such a stern face as the corner of her mouth starts to smile at the beaming blonde.

"Oh I am ecstatic about my work and rather proud."

The waiter reappears placing their food on the table trying not to notice the well dressed brunette who is as red as the wine she is drinking.

* * *

*Across town in Granny's*

"Do you want anything else?" Rubys

"No thank you Ruby, Emmas on another date with Killian tonight" Mary- Margret states wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh, that's great" she replies turning to clip the little piece of paper to the window for Granny to collect.

"Yeh, I knew that she was just going through a phase it's all worked out great now. Clearly I'm a good match maker." She says all smug.

Clenching her jaw she smiles. She knows Mary- Margret is meant to be her friend but sometimes she just doesn't get it, she just doesn't understand. If she doesn't understand then clearly it's wrong and needs fixing..."Well, i'm glad that worked out so well for you." Smiling again she makes her way over to another customer.

The door dings open in grannys.

Side glancing she freezes, "What on earth are you doing here?" Mary-Margret's voice echoes through the whole diner.

Ruby turns to see a Leather cover man...Killian. Well, this should be interesting she thinks.

Frowning at the short haired women, He looks behind to make sure its him that the women is stomping towards. "Alright love?" he smiles.

"Answer my question what are you doing here?!" Practically screaming in his face.

Letting out a laugh "Getting a burger before going out for a drink...Is that a problem?"

"Well seen as my daughter got all dressed up and is meant to be on a date with you right now at The Royal Palace, yeh I think we have a problem." her voice is extremely loud.

His smile slowly wipes off of his face as he starts to register what she is saying" I don't know where you heard that, love... but your wrong. I've been trying to call Emma but she doesn't answer. and I'ma bloody pirate how rich do you think I am, I can't afford that place." He sasses back.

"Then who the hell has she gone out with tonight?!" She says as shes barging past him making her way to The Royal Palace.

"Oh god." Ruby pulls out her phone and texts Emma to tell her about whats just happened, then she phones to tell David that he may need to get their as soon as possible.

* * *

Walking out of the restaurant arm in arm they decide to take a slow walk back to Reginas, giggling between themselves.

After crossing the road Emma uses her hooked arm with Regina to pull them to a stop, the brunette instantly making eye contact her eyes go soft and she smiles.

"Thank you for tonight, I didn't know anything could feel this good Regina."

Regina turns herself so she is fully in front of the blonde "It was my pleasure Emma, thank you for agreeing to come tonight."

"Kiss me, Miss Mills." She Cocks an eye brow up and leans closer.

"Oh Miss Mills now, huh?" she smiles into a gentle lip lock, her hands grip on to the blondes dress, pulling her in by the hips.

"Regina, I lov-"

"Get the hell away from her!" Mary- Margret grabs Regina by the shoulder turning her around and punches her, she goes flying back into a wall, trying to register what has happened, blood is gushing from her lip.

Emma is frozen in complete shock tears are already streaming down her face.

Another swing and blood is pouring out of Regina's nose her head cracks against the hard brick wall she lets out a gasp for air as Mary- Margret is still spitting in her face.

Emma Suddenly comes back to life and shoves Mary-Margret "Get off of her!" The pain visible in her in her scream.

Regina is unsteady on her feet, looking around trying to get her bearings.

The short hair brunette smacks the blonde across the face, "You lied!"

Slamming her hand over her cheek that is quickly reddening. "I..I'm Sorry" Looking between her mother and her lover she sees Regina slowly loose her balance and beings to plummet to the hard floor, she lunges forward to try and catch her, not fast enough as Mary- Margret grasps Emma inches from her face.

"You disgust me Emma, I can't believe you think this is acceptable!"

Loud foot steps can be heard running up to them an a man screaming in the distance.

Mary- Margret Fist connects with Emma's jaw just as she is grabbed by the hips and lifted off of her.

David practically throws his wife behind him to separate her from the situation and spins back around looking down his daughter who's jaw is quickly turning a dark shade of purple. His eyebrows burrow together as a voice erupts behind him "You are no daughter of mine!"

He spins "Leave! Right now Leave!"

This seems to knock Mary-Margret out of what ever blind rage she was in. "David?- oh god" looking around she sees Regina on the floor passed out Emma is crumbled to her knees in tears cradling her face. "Emma..." Her voice no more than a whisper.

"I said Leave. Now!" David Spits Venom at his wife. Starting to shake realizing the adrenaline is now gone she begins to back away.

He opens his phone "Hello, yes. This is Deputy Nolan, I require an ambulance. Yes across the street from The Royal Palace. Hurry, Its the Mayor" He disconnects the call.

Emma has crawled over to Regina trying to get her to wake up. Blood is everywhere, so much more blood than she would have expected.

Within minuets blue lights were surrounding them and Regina was being loaded on to a stretcher.


End file.
